loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sana Kurata
Sana Kurata (倉田紗南 Kurata Sana) is the star of the series. She is a child actress who stars on the hit TV show Kodocha ''(''Child's Toy) and is 11 years old at the beginning of the manga and anime. Her birthday is March 7th. In the start of the series, she moved class, but this class was overrun by delinquents. Her teacher (Miss Mitsuya) couldn't do anything about it because their leader, Akito Hayama, blackmailed the teacher with a photo of her kissing her boyfriend, so she tries to do the same but finds out there's more to Akito that meets the eye Biography Sana was born on March 7th to Keiko Sakai, her birth mother. After her birth, Keiko abandoned her in a park and Sana was found by Misako Kurata, who adopted her a month later. When she was five years old, Sana was informed about her adoption. Misako also told Sana that if she herself became a famous author while Sana became a famous actress, she could reveal the adoption in her autobiography, My Daughter And I, ''thus giving Sana the opportunity to meet her birth mother. Sana agreed to this, and Misako helped start her acting career by enrolling her in a theatrical company. Sworn to keep her adoption a secret, at only seven years old Sana stopped showing emotion on her face. Even when she laughed she would do so with a blank look on her face. Misako, never seeing this condition before, named it "Mannequin Sickness" and believed it was caused because she knew about her adoption. For fifteen days, Sana kept her face blank and emotionless, but on the fifteenth day she met a boy (she mistakenly thought was a girl because of his long hair) named Naozumi Kamura. He cured her of her sickness by cheering her up and making her smile. By the time Sana was eleven years old, she was quite a figure in entertainment and also secured a lead role on the hit TV show ''Kodocha (Child's Toy). ''She attended public school while working on her acting career, juggling these two priorities, and although it was a struggle for her sometimes, Sana earned a lot in the process. Unfortunately, in sixth grade, Sana switched classes and found that she, along with the rest of her classmates, were unable to learn any material because of a boy named Akito Hayama. Akito led a group against their teacher, disrupting class while the remainder of the class was trying to learn. He was able to do as he wished without getting in trouble because he was blackmailing their teacher with a picture. Sana, upon learning this, decided to blackmail him in the same way he did her teacher by pulling his pants down and sneaking a picture. The embarrassing photo put a stop to Akito's behavior and he drew away from the group of boys that followed him. Sana later learned that this was also the way he acted with his family at home, because his own sister blamed him for his mother's death and his father pretended he didn't exist. Eventually she managed to fix Akito's family life by showing his family how awful they were being. Career Sana is an actress, model, and idol. Found in a park by Misako Kurata, the two promised that when they both became famous, they would reveal the truth about the adoption to the public. Sana started acting when she was 5, mostly in plays, and by age 7 she had her first TV show appearance. By age 16, she was a superstar starring in multiple TV shows, movies, and commercials, and also had a radio talk show she co-hosted with Fuka where they would help people who were in bad spots or needed someone to talk to. Physical appearance Sana has light brown eyes in the anime and has coffee brown eyes in the manga and long reddish-brown hair that she sometimes has in pigtails. Her skin is pale and she is average in height.She is very un-developed and has no curves whatsoever- something she worries about deeply. Sana has three moles on her backside, her birthmark, which she gets very embarrassed about and in codename, is called "the three stars". Sana isnt particularly beautiful or cute, she is common however her smile brings out the best in her and that's why people think she is so pretty when she smiles. Personality and Traits Sana's personality is beyond words. She has a very crazy and hyper personality, making her very energetic. Though she has her heart in the right place, she's quite oblivious about matters that involve the bigger picture of things and lacking knowledge in some areas, or math to say in the least. Since Sana is dense to some things, she does not know of her feelings for Akito until later on, when she's on location for the movie she is starring in, ''Water Palace. Sana constantly has a deep sense of right or wrong and will go to extremes to correct situations if they are involving those she is close to, such as Akito's family situation. She has a habit of picking up strays, such as Rei. In the manga, she also picked up three stray dogs, whom are called Ruma, Ganta, and Choco. She is also very kind, and will do whatever she can do to help people. She will also go to the full extremes if needed, as that is apart of her personality. She always wakes up late and makes it to school just as the bell rings. Relationships Romantic Akito Hayama Akito was the "monkey-boss" of Sana's sixth-grade class. He blackmailed the teachers and scared everyone. But it was Sana who stood up courageously against him, making them rivals for some time. She blackmailed him with a photo of his pants down, showing his boxers, which made him give up the photos of the teachers and stop being such a troublemaker. Sana soon learned that it was his family who had influenced him to become this way, and so she helped them become 'one' again. After Sana helped his family, Akito developed a crush on her. They became friends, and Sana was oblivious of her feelings until she went off to a location shoot for the movie she was starring in. They helped each other through both good and bad times and became best friends for a time before they became lovers. Naozumi Kamura Naozumi is a child actor who has been in love with Sana since he was young. They were both in the same orphanage for a month and had worked on the movie Water Palace together, plus several commercials. In the anime they even went so far as to go to New York to work together on a film, and ended up dating. Naozumi breaks up with Sana around Christmas time, knowing that Sana's heart belonged to Akito. Rei Sagami Rei was a homeless man who Sana adopted, but is now her manager. He treats her as if she were his daughter or younger sister, even though in earlier episodes Sana held romantic feelings towards him and called him her boyfriend. Those feelings towards him eventually changed when it became clear to her that their relationship was only family- and business-like. Because of this, Rei tries his hardest to make Sana a star and considers Sana the most important person in his life, coming before Asako. Tsuyoshi Ohki Akito's best friend and a close friend of Sana's. He used to have a crush on Sana, but only because he received a gift from her on Valentine's Day. That crush quickly ended when he received a gift from Aya, a bag of cookies, showing that he falls in love with any girl who gives him a gift. Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Titular Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Child Love Interest Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Opposing Faction Category:Combat Able Love Interest